Te lo dije
by Erelbrile
Summary: Paraguay llama a Chile en busca de que le escuchen y le den consuelo. Uruguay le ha pateado una vez más, como Chile le advirtió que pasaría. ParaChi/ChiPara brOTP.


_Nota: El concepto original de este fic fue escrito para la promptatón de Latin Hetalia y se encuentra en Wattpad. Esta es la versión revisada y beteada._

Hola, ¿qué tal?

Para la promptatón escribí tres fanfics parachis (como brotp u otp, según ustedes los quieran interpretar) que planifico betear y publicar acá en ff. Este fue el último que escribí, pero el que primero betee, aunque no sé la razón de ello pues no es el más corto. Los dos que me faltan espero revisarlos y publicarlos antes de terminar la semana. Uno de ellos no necesita tantos arreglos y creo que lo traeré aquí casi en bruto, mientras que el otro, el primero que escribí... ayayay, ¡no sé por dónde empezar! Quiero dejarlo muchísimo mejor de lo que está.

Pero regresando a este caso: mejoré la narración para que el mundo interior de Chile y Paraguay sean más fáciles de ver. Etto... Si alguien me quiere ayudar a reemplazar los diálogos de Paraguay para que suenen más paraguayos, por favor mándeme un mensaje o algo, se lo agradecería mucho :P

PD: es la primera vez que publico de esta otp crack aquí en ff, ¡espero que les guste y queden con ganas de más xD!

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Chile y Paraguay pertenecen al fandom.**

* * *

 **Te lo dije :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paraguay le llamó _llorando._

 _Tenía tantas ganas de matar a ese conchasumadre._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué excusa te dió?!

 _No pido mucho, sólo agarrarlo y sacarle la chucha pa que se pegue el alcachofazo del mino que se está perdiendo._

Paraguay vomitó las palabras directamente desde la opresión en su pecho:

—Que quiere deconstruirse y conmigo no puede porque nuestra Historia le influye... Que no me asegura que me siga amando después.

Parecía ahogarse _con sus propios pollos._

 _Si tan sólo lo pudiera agarrar un día a solas me paso por la raja que sea más alto y fuerte que yo y le saco la cresta._

Chile no podía decir que no se lo esperaba. Es más, cualquier cosa que responda, o que le diga a Paraguay será lo mismo que le ha dicho en muchas ocasiones y en todas las formas posibles, porque su opinión sigue siendo la misma y no ve cambios.

—¿Te das cuenta que de nuevo está haciendo que todo gire en torno a él y que eso es puro chamullo para decirte que ya se aburrió de ti? —Chile necesita decirlo, le parece una actitud infantil de parte de Uruguay. Cree que éste no piensa en su lugar en la vida de otros y su primera prioridad era él mismo, siendo que, como naciones _tener a alguien inmortal era impagable_. _Que por cada error que cometas te va a caer el palo por el resto de la eternidad. Que sólo se tienen entre ellos para vivir todo ese tiempo._ Pensaba que Uruguay, como había sido un chiquillo precoz, inteligente y quizá superdotado... de la suerte del principiante, había recibido pocos embates desgastadores, de esos que te quitan las ganas de seguir intentando mantener la integridad de los órganos: los intestinos calientes en tu vientre, los pulmones sanos y limpios, el estómago satisfecho, los talones rosados, la sociedad unida, la población asentada...

—No dijo que no me quiera... Yo sé que a veces pasa a llevarme sin querer, pero... fue su cumpleaños y no le tenía nada y...

Chile le interrumpió con un ruido, inflando las mejillas y sacando la lengua.

—Uno no termina porque no le regalan algo, uno termina porque no es capaz de resolver los problemas y encuentra la oportunidad de escapar —le regañó. No iba a dejar que Uruguay se saliese con la suya logrando implantar la culpa en Paraguay. Sabía que el paraguayo reflexionaría sobre la posibilidad de haber tenido la culpa. No le dejaría caer en esas teorías conspirativas en su propia contra.

—Lo sé, Chema. Sé que no fue por el regalo, pero yo me pregunto, ¿y si lo del regalo es algo que ya había pasado? ¿Y si se aburrió de que olvidara cosas que no recuerdo que eran importantes?

 _Ahí va otra vez..._

—En ese caso te lo tendría que haber dicho antes, como una persona madura, para conversarlo contigo, y no hacer este drama —Chile se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Qué desagradable se le hacía estar tan lejos de Paraguay, no poder tenerle puesto un ojo encima, _no vaya a hacer una weá._

¿Qué weá?

 _Cualquier weá._

—El drama ya no se pudo evitar —Paraguay suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Ya no se le oía con dificultades para respirar o para hablar. A Chile eso le tranquilizaba enormemente: que Paraguay se resguardase en su conversación y se sosegase. Que lo botara todo. Paraguay suspiró, con la voz gangosa porque los mocos terminaron por taparle la nariz, ya sin el llanto nervioso y ansioso porque su novio le hubiese pateado por enésima vez. Solamente dejaba que las lágrimas, ácidas y calientes, angustiadas, le corriesen por las mejillas, mojándole la mandíbula y el cuello, llegando a empaparle el borde de su camisa. Paraguay suspiró, ya sin el llanto desconsolado, sosegándose con la respiración—, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error otra vez, Manuel... No es solamente por Sebastián, es por mí también, para yo no cometer de nuevo la misma equivocación con nadie más.

—¿De verdad es por eso? A mí me suena a que te estás echando la culpa...

—Quédate tranquilo, sé que -¡hip!- no es mi culpa.

Chile se rió al otro lado de la línea, lo que le calentó a Paraguay el corazón un poquito.

Por tratarse del caso especial de Paraguay, Chile tuvo el tacto de no regañarle más. Fuese otro, insistiría, creyendo que el discurso victimizante sería a propósito para buscar su simpatía. Él sabe que Paraguay no es así aunque algunos de sus cercanos sí lo sean.

—Te creo —Paraguay contenía la respiración mientras Chile hablaba—. Ya po, qué pena, él se lo pierde —con esto, Chile intentaba subir el ánimo de la conversación y sonar jocoso, pero el oído experto sabría que tanto nivel de chuchada indicaban que seguía molesto—, weón ridículo, ¿no te decía yo que es un pendejo?

—Sííí... ¡hip!

—¡Pío!

De su lado de la línea, Paraguay rió, y volvió a soltar un hipido, al que Chile le respondió con otro pío y más risillas. Sabe que Chile está intentando subirle el ánimo y se deja. Su amigo le molesta con el pío cada vez que tiene oportunidad pues lo considera estúpidamente adorable, o adorablemente estúpido, y lo sabe porque se lo ha confesado. Le dice pío en lugar de "salud" cuando estornuda o chocan copas, le dice pío cuando van a tomarles una fotografía y también le dice pío cuando le siente hipar. En ocasiones especiales, en reuniones pequeñas donde todos se conocen y se tienen cierta confianza, le silba imitando a un pajarito desde el otro lado de la sala cuando a Paraguay le toca tomar la palabra.

Paraguay calla pues no puede controlar el hipo, permitiendo que Chile le distraiga con bromas sobre sus mocos y le siga piando. A favor suyo, el hipo le había quitado los sollozos y las lágrimas.

Chile le molesta un poco más antes de retomar el tema para no colgarle con hipo y tristeza ancladas.

—¿Pero te lo dije o no? Te lo dije. Que el cabro chico está contigo porque le gusta lo retro y Cuba se encuentra lejísimos —el chileno rodaba los ojos, incluso aunque Paraguay no pudiese verlo. Paraguay puso los ojos en blanco, porque estas teorías conspirativas de Chile no son nuevas, pero seamos sinceros, ¿cuánta credibilidad tiene en estos temas un hombre que cree en el contacto extraterrestre? Seguro es una interpretación paranoica y...

¡Oh!, _Uruguay también cree en ellos..._

 _¡Pero él no ha convencido a su gobierno de reconocerlos! Chile habla mucho en contra del hombre que amo y que es perfecto para mí, ¡pero no es quién para hacerlo!_ Allí viene de nuevo, esa molestia porque Chile tenga ese odio visceral hacia Uruguay, que no entiende ni se explica, pues antes se llevaban muy bien. No le gusta que hable mal de su novio. De su ex novio. En fin, del hombre que sabe que regresará porque sí, Uruguay es un pendejo, y por lo mismo esto es solamente una etapa que superará, como todas las que ha tenido antes, porque está hecho para él.

—No —Chile le interrumpió, porque el tono de voz de Paraguay iba subiendo, próximo a cantarle las cuarenta, al tiempo que su voz se volvía más temblorosa con cada hipido que soltaba al hablar—, tú lo has criado para que esté hecho para ti. Reconócelo, Daniel, te encanta Sebastián porque es joven y moldeable, así como tú le gustas porque eres mayor y maduro, pero afróntalo, el Seba no sabe lo que quiere porque nunca le hái permitido despegarse emocionalmente de ti y tú vas a seguir recibiendo toda la mierda que eso implica —Paraguay intentó interrumpirle, mas Chile no le dejó, con voz seria—. Y tampoco es muy sano que digamos que andes con países a los que aún no se les seca la tinta de su declaración de independencia.

Oh, Paraguay se estaba empezando a ofender, había llamado a Chile buscando consuelo y lo había tenido, pero ¿por qué Chile tenía que cobrarle de manera tan cruel? ¿No podían tener esa conversación otro día? Y más importante aún, _¿por qué todos me acusan de ser un viejo verde así, tan a la ligera? ¡Soy joven aún! Y aún peor, ¡¿por qué Chile está convencido de que Uruguay me quiere por ser un viejo?!_ ¿Acaso estaba tan seguro porque tenía pruebas que lo corroboraban? ¿Se lo habría dicho alguien, quizá el mismo Uruguay? Y Chile continuaba hablando:

—Pero incluso si te gustan así jovencitos, hay ciudades y naciones que son jóvenes, el Rucio Dos Punto Cero no es el único pez en el mar, ¡hasta Julio es mejor opción que él! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Julio, eh? Ustedes se llevan bie...n —Chile se quedó callado repentinamente. Paraguay notó eso a pesar de haberse distraído, pero justo cuando le iba a pedir que repitiera lo que había dicho, regresó el hipo, ocasión que Chile utilizó para desviar el tema con píos, píos y más píos.

 _Casi... Casi meto la pata_. Y en profundidad. Lo peor que le podría pasar era que Paraguay fuese algo más que un amigo con Bolivia. Por un instante, antepuso la felicidad de Paraguay a la suya sin darse cuenta. Idiota, idiota.

—A mí no me gusta -hip- Sebastián porque lo pueda moldear —rebatió Paraguay, picado con el tema principal—, y yo no -hip- le gusto por ser mayor...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué, entonces? —Chile quiere escuchar esto, para reírse, pero no con mucha maldad porque no quiere dañar a Paraguay, solamente quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para alejarle más de quien, considera, es el peor pretendiente de su amigo.

—Yo lo quiero porque es inteligente, siempre -hip- tiene temas para conversar, es súper -hip- culto, y guapo, tiene mundo y... Es tan interesante, tiene mucha imaginación, ha hecho de todo... Y a mí siempre me han gustado las personas vanguardistas... —Paraguay habla con tanto cariño por Uruguay que Chile tiene ganas de meterle a palmazos que Uruguay es malo, que es _caca, caca, no lo toque_ —. Y cuando logro que se -hip- dé cuenta de que tiene la culpa de algo se disculpa conmigo con tanta sinceridad... se esfuerza, yo lo sé...

—Peeero cuando estás con él te sientes tonto porque no sabe explicarte lo que piensa, y terminas creyendo que es por tu ignorancia que él no es capaz de decirte cómo se siente o por qué se siente así —le señala Chile—, peeero te cuesta un mundo que se ponga en tu posición o que piense primero en ti, o siquiera que te entienda —es un perfecto momento para detenerse, pero Chile sigue, aunque duela—, porque le gusta lo vintage, pero no quiere vivir a lo vintage, ¿me cachái? —Chile cada vez hablaba más rápido y cantado, emocionadísimo en pelar al ex de su amigo, aprovechando mientras aún es ex con la esperanza de que esta vez, sea definitivo—. Le gusta la pinta de los sesenta, pero ¡anda tú a mandarlo a vivir así! ¿Y sabís por qué creo también que no anda detrás de Cuba, o de Bolivia? Porque el weón es un romántico, pero no es weón, y tú erís lo más cercano a esa idea romántica suya de cabro chico —el tono de Chile era cada vez más odioso—. Si el Sebastián se jura el dueño del mundo, que se lo va a comer, pero como no sabe ni lo que quiere, y como es hombre, hará lo que hacemos todos los hombres: cagarla una y otra y otra vez hasta que vos ya no le aguantís más y vos mismo le pongái final.

El hipo de Paraguay se fue. Y Chile proseguía:

—Ahora mismo te apuesto que el culiao está durmiendo feliz de la vida, ni siquiera se ha inmutado porque sabe que a la vuelta de su viaje _espirituarz_ vái a estar vos allí, esperándole, sumiso, como un perro. Y te va a echar la culpa siempre de sus inseguridades y de sus trabas, va a decirte que soi vos el que le hace sentirse así, que soi vos el que tiene que cambiar, va a seguir peleándose contigo aunque sea por weás y siempre va a tener la última palabra, el último pero —y finalizó, suavizando el tono—, al final... esto es lo mejor que podría haberte pasado. Ahora tú también tendrás un tiempo para pensarlo... ¿Negro?

El mencionado emitió un ruido para que se supiese que estaba escuchando. Chile titubeó, balbuceando un poco, esperando que Paraguay respondiera. ¿Quizá fue demasiado lejos? ¿Se habría ido al chancho? Prosiguió:

—Un tiempo... y distancia... Dejar que la cosa se enfríe. Yo sé que es súper hipócrita de mi parte, pero sé de qué te hablo... Je, cuántas veces no me salí con la mía de las mismas formas en que lo hace el Sebastián... Si te sirve de consuelo, en algún momento va a atinar y va a crecer... Mientras tanto y si lo querís esperar, que sea con dignidad, ¿me entendís?

Paraguay seguía sospechosamente en silencio. No se escuchaba ni su respiración. Chile le dio unos cuantos segundos, pero nada. Oh, ya comprendía, Paraguay debía estar "prestando" atención mientras miraba fotos de su príncipe azul o leía sus cartas, o alguna opción igual de patética y cursi.

—Dani, ¿me estái escuchando?

—Sí, sí... Oye, ¿y si le mando un mensaje para saber cómo está?

Chile nunca pensó que pudiese desarrollar tales intenciones asesinas para con su amigo Paraguay.


End file.
